


Heat Of The Moment

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz's constant pushing of his own limits met its end, causing him to collapse and ultimately landed himself a fever, Aoba finally decided to take matters into his own hands, taking control of the situation at the same time. </p>
<p>Little did he know that his genuine concern led his own limits towards the end as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a prompt request which reads " _Don't pick up the call. It's probably your boss and you're mine today_."
> 
> I bet there are probably multiple NoiAo sickfics scattering around the net but I've always wanted to write one of my own. One thing though - I never expected it to turn out to be so huge but it was a fun write nevertheless. It's been a while since I write big one-shots so I'm really glad that I'm back to writing it now. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Self-beta'd and I apologize for the errors and mistakes in this fic.

Aoba often wondered how Noiz was coping with the new sensations he had started to slowly yet surely become familiar with. Unlike Noiz, he was accustomed to pain, or sensations, ever since he made sense of the world; it was something extremely normal for him, something that he’d grown up with. But Noiz had been disconnected with these seemingly normal sensations for the most of his life, only getting it back when he was _already_ accustomed to the no-pain world he was in and, even though he’d never revealed it openly to Aoba, Aoba knew that it’d be a great fascination for him to go through the process of coping with it, let alone getting used to it.

There was something about these new reactions he’d seen from Noiz that would often trigger something familiar yet unfamiliar within him – when Noiz gave out unintentional soft chuckles, when he would mindlessly comment on new things he was experiencing out of his own conscious (“warm”, “sweet” – among all of Noiz’s favorite term to use as descriptions), even when Noiz gave out a yawn, when he made a face at the weird taste of some new food he was trying out – all of these endeared Aoba to no end and in the next second, he’d find himself teasing him and even falling for him all over again. 

Being able to feel sensations opened up a new world for Noiz – a world that was so beautiful, a world Aoba promised – but it also opened up a world where Noiz never knew could be so cruel and not-so-pleasant as how he’d thought it’d be.

When Aoba overheard the coughs from beneath the door, he knocked on it, opened it and peeked in just to see Noiz with one of his hands curled into a fist, covering his mouth as he gave out intermittent coughs. 

“Noiz?” he called out. Noiz didn’t look up, although he was well aware of Aoba’s presence in the room. 

“Hm?” he hummed, eyes still focused on the document he was working on. Before Aoba could answer, he finally looked up, and it pricked Aoba in the heart seeing how bleary and red his eyes were. “What time is it now?”

“It’s already past midnight,” Aoba said, making slow steps towards him and pressing the back of his hand against Noiz’s forehead before he scowled. “You’re a bit warm.”

“It’s hot,” Noiz agreed, pulling Aoba’s hand off to kiss on the back of it. “Go to sleep first, I’ll be late.”

There was unmistakable hint of hoarseness at the back of his throat that led Aoba to believe that Noiz was at the verge of landing himself a cold.

Without responding, Aoba pulled his hand out of Noiz’s grasp and settled himself on the couch near the working table.

“Not sleeping?” Noiz asked, raising a curious eyebrow as Aoba activated his Coil.

“Later.”

And when Aoba pulled in two thick blankets in the next thirty minutes, Noiz instantly knew that his ‘later’ was way longer than he expected it to be.

Then, Aoba's prediction came true.

It started with Noiz spilling the coffee, continued with Noiz almost dozing off in front of the sink while he washed the burn off his hand. Aoba had to nudge him hard in the shoulder to pull him back from his drowsiness; and even when Noiz managed to make his way to the front door, him almost tripping at the doorway finally urged Aoba to pull him back into the house as he closed the door behind them.

“That’s it,” he said, pushing Noiz back into the living room and pushed him to sit on the couch. “I’m calling Theo.”

It took Noiz a while to understand the situation he was in. While he tried to stand up, Aoba pushed him back, pressing his shoulders hard into the leather material of the couch and giving him a stern stare.

“Don’t you dare move an inch away from here,” he warned, and only releasing Noiz when he was perfectly sure that the sick man wouldn't disobey him.

He was serious about calling Noiz’s brother. Noiz could vaguely hear him apologizing over the phone – his voice a contrast to when he was talking to him earlier – and when Aoba came back, Noiz gave him a curious yet tired look before he spoke up.

“Did you tell Theo that I’m working from home?” he asked, the pain in his throat when he spoke made him frown.

“I told him that you’re taking a day off and that you aren't going to touch _any_ work at all,” Aoba said with a firm tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stared down at a confused looking Noiz.

Noiz coughed; his throat felt itchy and he’d totally scratch on the inside if that was physically possible. 

“There’s a few stuff…”

“I know,” Aoba interrupted. “I’m helping you out on that, don’t you worry.”

Noiz’s expression changed from a curious to a mischievous looking one within seconds before he broke into a smirk.

“You?”

“You have a problem with that?” Aoba’s frown deepened.

Noiz smiled and shook his head. Then, he sank himself deeper into the couch, placing both of his hands weakly on both of his sides before he gave out a soft sigh.

“Tell me if you need help.”

“Not today.” Aoba was quick to respond and it surprised Noiz on how persistent he could be to make him stay put. Sure, what he was feeling was definitely not something pleasant but it wasn’t something unbearable either. But then again, perhaps Aoba was right; perhaps he needed to take some time off to cure this once and for all.

 

He dozed off almost immediately the moment the pressure was released off his shoulders. He could vaguely hear Aoba moving around the place, although he wasn't sure what he was doing. Occasionally, he would feel a gentle touch against his forehead, then pressing against his face and he’d find himself leaning unconsciously into the touch, where he’d feel a pat on the head then a soft kiss against his forehead. He couldn't remember how many times this happened either until he felt a slightly rougher pat on his shoulder, urging him to open his eyes and almost closing them again when the stabbing pain hit him directly in the skull. 

“I’m sorry to wake you up,” Aoba’s face was the first thing he saw as he attempted a smile, wanting to say something but wasn't fast enough when Aoba took over him. “Do you want to sleep in the room? I've made the bed for you and you need to eat your medicine too.”

He managed to swallow the question he had for Aoba down his throat – evoking a scowl when he felt the pain from within when he did that – and nodded weakly. How did Aoba know what kind of cold he was experiencing? As far as he remembered, all he did was checking on him once a while. Perhaps he had experience with dealing with patients like him, he came to a quick conclusion as Aoba supported him down the hallway and into his room.

“It’s shouldn't taste too bitter,” Aoba mumbled as he took the pills up and stared at them while Noiz shifted himself under the blankets. His insides felt warm, but his fingers and his toes were ice cold and even though he was wrapped tightly under the thick material, the cold wouldn't go away. All he could do was lean against the bedhead, trying to get used to the discomfort his body was feeling at the moment.

“Where did you find those?” Noiz asked, voice croaky and it made him feel as if he hadn't spoken for months.

“I bought it from the clinic down the street,” Aoba said, spilling two of the pills out onto his palm without looking at Noiz. “The doctor said this should heal your fever.”

_So this is how having a fever feels like?_ Noiz thought as he observed Aoba reading the instructions on the prescription before he shifted his attention back to Noiz.

“It shouldn't be too bitter,” Aoba repeated. “And you’re supposed to eat these twice a day, two at a time.”

He didn't mind even if it was bitter. He wasn't too much of a fan of bitter food but it was still tolerable. But Aoba being overly conscious about every small feelings of his ignited something within him and he found himself couldn't help but play along with his flow.

When Aoba placed the two pills in his hand, then handing him a glass of water, Noiz merely stared at him, as if he wasn't sure what to do next.

“Too scared to eat?” Aoba teased, giving Noiz a cheeky smile and immersing himself in the sense of triumph when Noiz returned his smirk instead.

“You aren't going to feed me?”

There it was – the familiar sense of defeat. 

“How do I _feed_ you, exactly?” Aoba scowled with a pout. 

“Or too scared to taste the bitterness for yourself?” Noiz continued teasing. The tables were turned. Aoba was so close to smacking Noiz on the head before he reminded himself that he was dealing with a sick man that he gave out a loud cough, pushing on Noiz’s hand and scowling even deeper at him.

“Eat now before I apply another day of leave for you.”

He wanted to paint a deeper flush on Aoba’s face but more speaking was almost guaranteed to lose him his voice so he decided to stay put for the time, giving the two white-colored pills a cautious yet intense stare before he transferred them into his mouth.

Aoba was right, it was not _too_ bitter; it was _very_ bitter. And the laugh he heard from Aoba later on told him that this was what Aoba was waiting to see – that equally bitter expression he had on his face when he forced the two pills down his throat.

 

He was sure that the pills contained some, if not a little bit of component that made him feel as if he was hit in the head by a brick, knocking him out almost immediately when he sank his head into the pillow. The last thing he felt was Aoba’s palm against his forehead; he didn't even have the time to bid a proper thank you before he was dragged into the pit of darkness. 

When he woke up, it was almost evening – the sky was a deep orange color, the room painted in a layer of dark orange as thin rays slipped through the fabric of the curtain. Sitting up, he supported his head with his hand and gave out a relieved sigh upon realizing that the ache in his head was almost gone and that he was feeling less warm than he remembered him to be when he fell asleep earlier. He caught a quick glimpse on his Coil and shifted himself out of the sheet – now a bit too warm for him – as he made heavy steps out of the room and into the hallway.

He was about to look for Aoba, but his focus was instantly distracted when a pleasant smell made its way to his nose as he squinted, following the source of the smell into the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Aoba standing in front of the stove with a high ponytail, along with his Coil activated and hologram screen up while he fiddled with a pot of unknown substances, totally unaware of Noiz’s presence in the room.

“How much salt should I put in again?” Aoba asked, and for a moment, Noiz thought he was talking to Ren or to him when he heard an unexpected voice ringing in the room, freezing him in his tracks.

“One spoon is more than enough.” Tae’s voice rang loud and clear in the space, distracting Noiz momentarily before he looked at Aoba again, who was wearing a thin scowl in between his eyebrows and wiping the sweat off his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“Have you put in the fish?” Tae said out of nowhere, emitting a small jump out of Aoba before he quickly turned, about to grab the bowl of nicely prepared fish in the sink when his tracks met their end as Noiz trapped him in between his body and the stove, forming a cage around him. 

“N-Noiz!” Aoba exclaimed. “That’s dangerous!”

“What are you doing?” Noiz asked sleepily, pleased to realize that he could speak clearer without feeling too much pain in his throat now. “Hi, Grandma, how are you doing?” he continued, smiling at an obviously not amused Tae on the screen before he started nuzzling his cheek against Aoba’s neck.

“Obviously not as good as you two,” she said, paused for a moment to shoot them a sideway glance before she continued. “I’m fine, there’s no need to worry, and that’s why you’re calling me every few days to check on me, right? Also,” Now properly looking at both of them, she asked. “You seem to feel better now.”

Noiz nodded, finally releasing Aoba as the other scurried out of the way to grab the long-awaited fish in the sink. 

“Thanks to Aoba,” Noiz said, then giving Tae a gentle smile. “And Grandma too.”

“It’s nothing big,” Tae commented after a huff. “That kid has been in a mess since this morning, asking me about your sickness and what to eat and what to do and so forth—“ _Oh, so that was the source of all the clatters he heard this morning_. “—you better eat what he’s preparing now to the final drop of it.”

Noiz took a quick glance into the pot, where he saw nothing but a pot of saturated liquid.

“What is this?” he asked, completely honest.

“It’s—“

“Noiz, get out of the way.”

Aoba returned with a bowl of cooked fish as he pushed Noiz away, blocking Noiz’s view from his masterpiece.

“Why are you still here?” Aoba asked, picking the ladle up as he stirred around in the pot. “Go and lie down for a bit more. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

“Are you feeding me for real this time?” Noiz smirked, and his grin only deepened when he saw Aoba blush up to the tip of his ears.

Without waiting for an answer, he left the room, now feeling even more relieved than he was when he woke up earlier in the morning.

 

Obeying Aoba, he went back to his room and sat on his bed. He was about to grab his Coil when Ren ran into the room, jumped on the bed and sat right beside him.

“Aoba asked me to keep an eye on you,” he said before Noiz could ask. Letting out a sigh, Noiz put his Coil back on the bedside table before he leaned against the bedhead, fingers crossed behind his head.

Aoba’s persistence wasn't something new to him; ever since they were together, it seemed like Aoba had taken upon the unspoken responsibility to take care of him – in all aspects. He didn't want to burden Aoba in any way possible, but he didn't want to stop Aoba from doing what he wanted to do as well. So the best he could do was to ensure that he returned Aoba’s kindness as much as he could, in ways that wouldn't make Aoba feel uncomfortable.

Aoba was selfless that way; and there wasn't a day when Noiz wasn't appreciative towards his existence in his life. 

“Coming in.”

He spaced out for a lack of better things to do. It was minutes later that he heard Aoba knocking on the door and when he stepped into the room, his high ponytail was in a slight mess and he still had his apron on, amusing Noiz to no end as he gave out a reflexive smile. He was holding a bowl on a tray. While he settled it down on the bedside table, Ren stood and jumped off the bed, where Aoba switched him into sleep mode once he landed beside Aoba’s legs.

“Might need to wait for a while for it to cool off,” Aoba said, pulling the band off his hair, letting it fall before he ran his fingers through his hair to tidy up the messed up strands. “It’s nothing luxurious, don’t expect too much,” he continued, self-conscious washing all over him when he saw Noiz’s eyes darted to the food he’d spent two hours on.

“I can see that,” Noiz responded, which did nothing to lessen Aoba’s tension.

As they waited, Aoba took his apron off, putting it at the foot of the bed before he returned to press his hand against Noiz’s forehead again.

“Hmm, seems like your fever’s gone down,” he muttered. Then, he gave out a smile. “I guess the medicine works after all.”

Noiz nodded. As Aoba was about to check on the food, he grasped Aoba on the wrist, pulling him over and catching him in a quick, unexpected soft kiss.

“Thank you,” he said after the five-second kiss, instantly painting a deep flush on Aoba’s face before Aoba struggled out of his grip, now finally able to check on the food. 

“What would you do without me, I wonder?” Aoba’s voice was unintentionally high, causing his intended tease to sound more like a reprimand than anything else. 

“I’ll probably go to work and pass out in my office,” Noiz returned his tease with a grin.

Aoba didn't expect him to play along with him. Not knowing what to retort, he pouted and grabbed the spoon, where he scooped a spoonful of the fish porridge he’d prepared for Noiz and brought it close to his lips.

“Hmm,” he hummed, pressing his lips slightly onto the food. “It’s not too hot now.”

“It smells good,” Noiz commented, staring in awe at Aoba’s delicate actions.

“I hope it won’t taste too bad,” Aoba smiled bitterly. When he gave Noiz the spoon, Noiz stared at him again, the same way as how he did when Aoba handed him the two pills earlier in the morning.

“Wh-what?” Aoba asked, holding the spoon awkwardly while Noiz gave him a feverish stare.

“Aren't you going to feed me?” Noiz smirked, narrowing his eyes to intensify the tease in it.

“Y-you…”

“I’m a patient, shouldn't you be helping me out?” Noiz continued, interrupting Aoba’s thoughts as he leaned closer. “More importantly, I want you to feed me. Can you feed me?”

It was remarkable how Noiz _always_ managed to hit Aoba right in the weak spot. He’d thought of doing exactly what Noiz had suggested but his self-conscious, along with his sky high pride had refrained him from doing so. He had no idea on how Noiz always managed to pull that knot apart and release him out of the restraint, further pushing him deeper into his many embarrassing intentions just like that.

Noiz’s gaze was turning more heated with every passing second. He was clearly waiting for an answer – a ‘trap’ he knew that Aoba would fall into regardless of how much time he needed to convince himself.

“F-fine, geez,” Aoba surrendered. He transferred the spoon to his lips again, did another temperature test before he pushed it towards Noiz’s mouth. “Open up.”

Noiz gave out a small chuckle at his response and, conforming, he opened his mouth, taking in the spoonful of food and munching on it while Aoba stared anxiously.

“H-how is it?”

Noiz swallowed, licking his lips to savor the slipped drop of the porridge before he smiled at Aoba.

“Taste nice,” he commented. “It has your taste in it.”

Even up to this date, Aoba never understood what Noiz meant by ‘his taste’. He remembered Noiz commenting on the same thing when he prepared homemade donuts for him, and it made him wonder how exactly _his_ taste tasted like.

“More?” Noiz urged. Finding it cute, Aoba ruffled him on his hair, scooped another spoonful of porridge and transferred it to Noiz’s mouth.

Noiz was honest about how the food tasted; the fact that he’d finished it up to the last drop was the best evidence of it. But even so, Aoba had a tiny hunch that perhaps it was  _Aoba_ who'd prepared it that had become Noiz's best motivation to finish up everything.

 

Aoba left him alone after he was done eating, muttering about preparing the bath while he took his shirt off. He was drenched in sweat and the feeling of his shirt sticking against his skin was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Aoba had told him to prepare for the bath anyway, after giving him a stern warning not to check his Coil. 

He could still hear Aoba’s warning ringing in his ears, but yet, unable to withstand the temptation, he shifted his gaze towards his Coil on the bedside table. He was pretty sure that if he was to check his mailbox now he’d be bombarded with a whole page of urgent mails. The urge was strong; but Aoba had warned him about it and he didn't want to do anything that would upset him, not when he was being so concerned towards him.

Struggling between surrendering to his urge and holding back until the end of the day (or at least until Aoba went to sleep), Noiz continued staring at the Coil, which was only a few steps away. He could even reach it from where he was standing if he stretched hard enough. He was about to do just that – if he could reach it, he’d check on it; if not, he’d give up – but just when he raised his hand, the Coil rang, drawing a flinch out of him.

That was when the door opened, immediately causing him to withdraw his stretched hand.

“Don’t answer it.” Aoba stood, a towel hanging around his neck as he leaned against the doorframe. “It’s probably your boss.”

Noiz swallowed down his throat, as if he was being caught red-handed while doing something inappropriate.

“You mean Theo?”

Aoba hummed, confirming Noiz’s question. Then, he walked towards Noiz, helping him to undress out of his remaining garments before he took the towel off his neck and hung it around Noiz’s.

“Don’t think too much about work today, _patient_ ,” he teased, pinching Noiz on the nose before he slid his hands down to Noiz’s chest, feeling the slight vibration against his skin that was Noiz’s reflexive shudders. “You’re mine today.”

Noiz wasn't sure if he’d said that out intentionally but he knew that what Aoba had said stirred not only obedience out of him, but also an intense urge to show him exactly what he meant by that, in whatever sense possible.

“Can you go into the bath first? I’ll come in later after I cleaned the kitchen.”

“You’re joining?” Noiz asked, out of amazement. 

Aoba averted his eyes, which only heightened Noiz’s curiosity. 

“W-well… I thought of helping you out, that’s if you don’t mind, of course,” Aoba stuttered, back facing Noiz as he walked towards the door, although the embarrassment in his tone told Noiz enough to know that he was struggling in his own way. 

“I’ll wait for you,” he said, giving Aoba a pat on the head as he walked pass him, opened the door and headed out to where Aoba had directed him to.

It wasn't usual for Aoba to present such courageous initiatives in such an upfront way. Coming to a conclusion that this might be one of the best privileges he could obtain as a sick person, Noiz beamed, thinking that perhaps falling sick wasn't something too bad after all.

The bathroom was already in a state of thick mist when Noiz stepped into it. Careful not to accidentally slip on the damp floor, he took the towel off his neck, hung it by the sink before he took cautious steps towards the bathtub. Dipping his hand into the water now covered with a layer of thick bubbles, he let it linger for a while, the warmth that was just nice an addictive comfort to his already slightly warm skin before he took it out and finally settled himself comfortably in the bathtub. 

Laying with his back plastered against the edge of the tub, he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, feeling the warmth of the water slowly sipping into him as he relaxed his body. He was still slightly light-headed and he was almost sure that if he was to close his eyes now, he’d end up finding himself dozing off in the bath. These few days had been a hectic mess for him – what with the launch of a new project and how he’d have to cramp all his two weeks workload into one week so that he could depart for his well-earned vacation with Aoba without leaving any unsettled knots behind. But to be able to do that, it also meant that he’d need to sacrifice time for other important stuff; like spending time with Aoba.

Aoba was considerate enough and, although not part of his plan, worried about him. Frequently, he’d find Aoba sneaking up to him when he buried himself in piles of work in the study room, asking if he needed any help or sometimes when it got too late, Aoba would even rush him to bed. At most times, though, he’d find him falling asleep on the couch in the same room while he waited for him. He felt bad for making Aoba to go through this with him but he also knew that no matter what he said, Aoba would only take it as a grain of salt, especially when it was something that he was being so persistent in; something that was Noiz.

Quietly reaffirming the determination to bring both of them to somewhere good once they were done with this Hell, Noiz sank himself deeper into the water, now a bit _too_ comfortable for his taste as he found himself slowly dozing off, if not Aoba had come in at the right time.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Aoba badgered, his hair was now back to the high ponytail Noiz had seen from before as he pulled a stool and sat right next to the bathtub.

“You aren't joining?” Noiz asked while Aoba grabbed a sponge along with a tube of body wash from the bathroom rack.

Upon hearing Noiz’s question, he gave out a loud cough, which echoed deafeningly around the room.

“My task today is to help you out with cleaning and cleaning _only_ , brat. Sit up,” he ordered.

Noiz submitted, staring with great interest as Aoba squeezed the body wash onto the sponge. 

“You sure you aren't joining?” Noiz asked again, just to confirm.

This time, though, instead of answering, Aoba pressed the soap-filled sponge against Noiz’s chest, pushing him to lean deeper against the edge of the tub as Aoba started spreading the foams all over Noiz’s torso. Despite his aggressive action, Aoba’s rubs on his body were extremely gentle, as soft as the foams Noiz felt on his body, a contrast of the temperature of the water he was dipped so deep in now. He merely stared at Aoba the entire time Aoba was working on his body, his hand and his neck, greatly amused at how a thin frown would appear on Aoba’s face when he discovered red patches and old wounds on spots that would never recover physically.

Soon, sweat started to form on Aoba’s forehead and he had to occasionally stop to wipe them off. Discovering a chance, Noiz grasped onto Aoba’s wrist the next time he did it, stopping him.

“Let me do that, you focus on cleaning me,” he said and, without waiting for an answer, he swiped his finger tenderly across the thin trail of sweat sliding down Aoba’s cheeks, wiping it off and chuckled lightly upon realizing that a faint blush had appeared on the other’s cheek.

He wanted to return the favor, no matter how insignificant it appeared to be.

Aoba accepted the offer without another word as he carefully brushed the sponge over Noiz’s body again, now entirely focused on his torso while Noiz stroked his cheek, completely indulged in the scene in front of him. The room was becoming hotter with every passing second, even Aoba’s touch was starting to emit fire when he worked his way around Noiz’s nipples – causing Noiz to wince a little – and ultimately towards his abdomen.

When he reached the point where he was so close to touching his dick, Aoba looked up at Noiz, who was staring at the same place where he had been staring just seconds ago.

“W-well, sit up a little, I can’t see very well with all the bubbles around.”

Withdrawing his hand from Aoba’s face, Noiz did as what he was told, sitting up ever so slightly, just enough for Aoba to catch sight of his dick, and the instance he saw it, a deeper frown formed in between his eyebrows as he shot Noiz a glare.

“You’re half-hard, are you serious?” he said, his glare only turned sharper when Noiz responded with a smirk.

“This is normal physiological reaction,” Noiz remarked with a deadpanned expression. “And on top of that, _you_ are touching me. This should be expected.”

_Sure, everything is part of your plan, huh,_ Aoba thought. Deciding to ignore him, he squeezed more body wash on the sponge before he pressed it against the lower part of Noiz’s abdomen, working towards rubbing the foam around but on Noiz’s dick.

“Hey,” Noiz muttered. Aoba almost jumped. He sounded so indifferent just minutes ago, now his voice was all husky and heated and the condition both in the room and within him not helping to ease how suggestive his boyfriend sounded with just that one word.

“If you don’t wash it, I’d need to wash it myself then,” Noiz whispered, obviously noticing the response he’d wanted to draw out from Aoba. He scooped some of the foams around him, and was about to rub on his dick before Aoba gripped onto his wrist.

“S-stop, I’ll do it,” he said, his voice a similar with Noiz. Noiz gave out an amused hum. Settling his hands back to the rim of the bathtub, he waited.

“Seriously..” Aoba muttered. He could physically feel the heat shooting straight up to his head. Squeezing the sponge against the tip of Noiz’s cock, the sight of foam trickling down the length and disperse almost immediately once it made contact with the water made him feel lightheaded. He could still barely see Noiz’s dick - the whole length but his swollen head was within sight – but he didn’t need to see everything to know that Noiz was becoming hard with every stroke he gave to his length, and judging from how a haze of want was now present in Noiz’s eyes, he was almost sure that he would be pulled into Noiz’s flow again, literally. Swallowing down his throat, he cupped the sponge around his dick the best as he could, and slowly starting to set a tempo as he rubbed the length up and down.

Once he was sure that he was done with this part of cleaning, he removed his hands from Noiz’s dick, growing even more flustered with the sight in front of him – Noiz’s dick is now fully hard and the suggestive stare Noiz was giving him now told him that he didn’t need to wait for too long for Noiz to finally crack the question.

“You sure you aren't joining me?” Noiz asked, desire obvious in his tone. As Aoba considered, Noiz lifted his hand and traced the sweat on his face, trailing his way down and ultimately stopping at the back of his neck. Then, without warning, he pulled Aoba over by the neck, causing Aoba to almost fall headfirst into the tub if not Noiz had been cupping his face to kiss him on the lips.

He was definitely falling into Noiz’s flow again, he was sure of it. But there was no way he could reject this very tasteful seduction Noiz was giving him now, not when they hadn’t even had the time to indulge in each other’s passion for a long time. He admitted that he had his own frustration but he didn’t want to exhaust Noiz even further on top of the workload he had to handle; but this time, Noiz took a day off, and he was feeling slightly better now after the medicines and rest, so perhaps… it was fine to let loose a bit now? At least for today?

“So? How is it?” Noiz asked heatedly after separating their kiss. “Joining me?”

It took a while but then, Aoba nodded, pushing a distance between them before he took his clothes off, piling them by the sink. While he was trying to pull his ponytail free, Noiz stopped him.

“Leave that as that, I like it when you expose your neck,” Noiz commented. “You look very sexy like that.”

The heat in Aoba’s head was so intense he felt as if he could pass out at any moment now. Pouting, he threw one leg over the rim of the tub and settled himself in the gratifyingly warm water. The first time he’d witnessed the size of the bath, Aoba dropped his jaw. The bath was big enough to accommodate two persons and he had a perfect idea of why Noiz had designed it this way – he must be holding a grudge towards how his initial joke about showering together when they were in Glitter didn’t turn out well. Even without that, his every so often invitation for Aoba to join him in his bath had told Aoba enough about how eager Noiz was to share this space – specifically, this bathtub – with him whenever he could. With a bit of maneuvering, Aoba managed to position himself comfortably in between Noiz’s legs, the other’s hands braced him the moment his ass hit the floor of the tub. Noiz’s legs were spread far apart to allow enough space for Aoba as Aoba pressed his back against his boyfriend’s chest, fidgeting out of surprise when he felt Noiz’s erection pressing hardly against his back.

“Okay?” Noiz muttered beside his ears. Aoba nodded. As if acting on signal, Noiz caressed on Aoba’s cheek, grasping lightly on his chin before he tilted it over to kiss him. His lips were warm and wet against his; when Noiz licked on the water droplets, Aoba opened his mouth without a sign of struggle, allowing entrance for Noiz’s tongue as he felt himself having to grip onto the rim of the tub to avoid himself from sliding down against Noiz’s chest, now made easy with the soapy water, a temptation he’d planted for himself. 

He wasn't sure if it was sweat or water that was trickling down his body, all he knew was that he was growing hard with every hard suck Noiz was giving to his tongue. He could feel the water sloshing around them, splashing over the rim out of a result of their frantic movements and by the time they pulled their distance apart, both of them were already extremely heated up, lips red and faces a deep flush.

“You helped me earlier,” Noiz’s voice was one tone lower beside his ear. “Let me return the favor.”

He was in too much daze to decipher what Noiz was trying to do but he didn't need to wait too long when Noiz lovingly stroked the soft flesh of his inner thighs, eliciting a moan out of him which only grew louder when Noiz rubbed his knuckles against his length. Doing it out of his own conscious, he spread his legs further, trying to help Noiz ease his touches better. 

“You’re pretty hard yourself,” Noiz said, his voice no less husky than the last Aoba had heard of him. “Are you comfortable with this position?”

He could only nod, biting down on his lower lip and trying to suppress his moans. It was becoming too embarrassing to hear his own voice out loud in the bathroom, where the echoes were so loud he could feel the want becoming stronger in his own head. 

He kept his eyes closed at most time, simply to indulged himself in the almost unbearable warmth, but when Noiz grasped a whole of his length, he arched his back, urging him to open his eyes and he almost fainted at the sight in front of him. The head of his dick peeked wetly above the surface of the water, trace of precum could be seen trickling out of his slit while Noiz continued stroking on his length to get it up to full hardness. He hoped he could become one with the water at this very moment. Closely observing Aoba’s reaction, he pressed his mouth against Aoba’s neck, taking in a whole of his flushed skin and sucking on it, one of his hand gradually caressing on Aoba’s abdomen, tracing its path down to his waist, his ass and ultimately stopped near his hole. When he pressed the tip of his finger in, he heard Aoba give out a strangled sob, stopping almost immediately before Aoba grind right down, taking the whole of Noiz’s finger in in one quick thrust.

“It’s so hot and soft inside,” Noiz commented with a smirk, his grin only deepened when Aoba tightened around his finger out of reflex. “I think you can take two fingers in without problem.”

Noiz was right. His second finger slipped in effortlessly as he pushed both of his fingers deeper into Aoba, thrusting in and out and synchronizing the strokes on Aoba’s dick at the same time.

“N-Noiz… water…”

He slowed down. The water is slowly slipping into Aoba whenever Noiz left enough of space for it to intrude but instead of causing any discomfort, it greatly enhanced Aoba’s tension, especially when he could feel how Noiz was moving so smoothly inside him, curling his fingers in his soft insides and the slippery of his sensitive skin did nothing to calm his heated passion down.

The next time Noiz gave him a hard stroke, a groan escaped his lips, his grips hard on Noiz’s arms. Noiz teasingly scratched on the foreskin of his length, tugging his thumb along the slit and feeling his own dick responding to the touches he was giving Aoba as if _he_ was touching himself. Reflexively, he rubbed his dick against Aoba’s butt cheek, his motion on Aoba’s length remained intense when Aoba gave out a sudden choked moan.

“N-Noiz, I’m gonna…”

He wasn't asking Noiz to stop, all that Noiz heard was a request to speed up and Noiz would gladly submit. He squeezed the hard flesh in his palm, feeling Aoba’s nails sinking into his arms and finding a rhythm between tugging on the sensitive flesh and playfully sliding his thumb against his slid at the same time. Aoba’s impatience was too pronounced to miss – he had started thrusting his hips into Noiz’s stroke, synchronizing their rhythm and falling back hard on Noiz’s fingers again and again. Before he knew it, his legs were trembling, he could feel Noiz sucking on the back of his neck before the huge wave of orgasm hit him as he came in Noiz’s hand, drowning into a state of daze as he rode his orgasm. Slumping against Noiz’s chest, he took heavy breaths, feeling the last of his energy leaving him.

“Why… did you do that?” he asked weakly, trying to avert his gaze from the trail of cum floating in front of them.

“Do what?” Noiz asked, still gently squeezing the last of Aoba’s cum out of his length. 

“You always insist to come together,” Aoba continued, which sent Noiz into a moment of consideration.

“I like to see your face when you come,” Noiz replied. Then, Aoba turned around, creating ripples of aggressive water around them as he came face to face with Noiz.

“Well, same goes to me then,” he said with a smirk. What he presented to Noiz was more than another favor, it came with a wet kiss, a hand on Noiz’s length and also a promise that he’d never leave Noiz’s effort unseen. 

“You’re doing it for me?” Noiz asked, which he didn't need to anyway, not when Aoba was giving him a stare that spelt strongly of desire.

“Would it be better if I leave you alone to take care of it by yourself then?” Aoba retorted. He knew the answer perfectly well himself; it was just a habit Noiz had developed – where he’d question almost everything just to make sure that Aoba was perfectly comfortable. 

Noiz responded by cupping Aoba’s face, bringing himself forward to kiss him on the forehead before he rested his head against the crook of his neck.

“You smell nice,” he murmured, licking away the water droplets and planting a kiss hard enough to leave mark on Aoba’s pale skin tone. 

“I take that as a yes?” Aoba teased again, wrapping his palm around Noiz’s head, another hand cupping his balls and giving them occasional squeeze to complement the stimulation he was inputting on Noiz’s sensitive skin.

Noiz sighed contentedly, his hot breath hitting on Aoba’s skin; but he’d had his share of passion, now it was Noiz’s turn and he wanted it to be equally gratifying as how Noiz had given him earlier.

With that determination set firmly in his head, he rubbed on Noiz’s length with carefully calculated rhythm, gauging on Noiz’s reaction the whole time he was doing that. Noiz had his eyes closed; when Aoba pulled on the piercings hard enough, his lips fell open, emitting a low groan that was too loud for Aoba to miss with the distance they were in.

“Aoba…” Noiz called out, instantly hitting Aoba in the core – his voice was low and unmistakably filled with intense need. “Faster.”

He obeyed without a second thought. Tugging harder on the piercings, he increased his strokes’ tempo, occasionally clutching on the head as if trying to squeeze all the accumulated precum out of Noiz. It was when Noiz started kissing hard on Aoba’s neck, leaving more marks in return, and when Noiz reached out to hold onto Aoba’s wrist that he knew that Noiz was reaching his limit. Another rough squeeze on the balls and another sudden passionate kiss was all it took for Noiz to release a strangled moan into Aoba’s mouth. 

When they finally calmed down, Aoba grumbled and blushed when a clump of their mingled come floated between their bodies. The sight told him that he’d need to clean not only the bathtub, but also themselves as he splashed the water on Noiz, which the other returned after a short expression of confusion, which eventually turned into genuine laughs that did nothing but enhanced the already heated atmosphere between them.

 

 

“Ugh, I feel terrible,” Aoba grumbled in front of the mirror.  

Noiz stopped in the midst of drying his hair and came to hug him from the back.

“Falling sick?” he asked, eyes brightening when he caught sight of the many kiss marks he’d created on Aoba’s neck earlier. 

“…Maybe,” Aoba responded weakly. “It must be the heat from the bath.” Then, he shot a glare at Noiz’s direciton. “And I wonder whose fault it is?”

Noiz responded with a curve on the sides of his lips. 

“It’s fine. If you fall sick, I’ll take care of you, like how you did to me.”

“I’ll _make_ you take care of me,” Aoba gritted his teeth. “You have to take responsibility for this. Speaking of which…”

Leaving the end of his words hanging, Aoba turned around, coming face to face with Noiz as he pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.

“Are you feeling okay? How’s your fever?” he asked, but instead of giving him a verbal response, Noiz took his hand off his forehead and pressed their foreheads together.

“It seems like _you_ are the one falling ill this time,” he grinned. “You’re warmer than me.”

Aoba grunted.

“Maybe you’re right,” he said, closing his eyes and attempting to feel the temperature difference between them. “I probably need to take a day off.”

His words acted as a confirmation for Noiz’s doubts. Scowling, he pulled them apart and gave Aoba a quick kiss on the cheek before he gripped on his wrist and led them out of the bathroom.

“Noiz?” Aoba called out as they made their way down the hallway. Noiz remained silent, stopping only when he came in front of Aoba’s room.

“You’re to stay here for the rest of the day,” he said, giving Aoba a quick look before he opened the door.

“Huh? But—“

“I’m taking a day off tomorrow,” Noiz interrupted. As Aoba sat on the edge of the bed, he leaned towards him, pressing both of his hands by Aoba’s side as he gave him a strict stare.

“Wait, Noiz, you’re being too serious. I’m not sick,” Aoba said frantically. Noiz’s face was so close to him now that it was hard for him to focus.

“Not _yet_ ,” Noiz corrected. “You don’t want to be like me, do you?”

“Well, maybe. But I’m still more than capable to take care of myself now. There’s no need for you to take another day off just because of—“

Noiz silenced Aoba with a kiss, which worked effectively, as usual.

“I know how it feels,” Noiz mumbled against their lips.

“How it feels…?”

“Being sick.”

For a few moments, they merely stared into each other’s eyes.

“I never know how it feels to get a fever, my sensations were numb and the only thing I remembered was heaviness in my head and it was disturbing. That’s about it. But now, I can feel it.” Noiz paused, lifting his hand up to pressed the back of it against Aoba’s forehead instead. “I can feel how you would feel hot and cold at the same time, and no matter what you do, you could never get rid of it. The only thing you could do is to wait until you are knocked out, so that you wouldn’t feel anything until you’re healed. That’s, ironically, like how I used to feel, no?”

Aoba stared at him in disbelief. Even when he was only half-conscious, Noiz still spent effort trying to understand things around him, things that happened to him; and the main motivation for him to do so was perhaps…

Aoba had to grip hard on the mattress to suppress the tight, suffocated wrap around his chest.

Maybe he only did that so that he could understand _Aoba_ better; so that he knew how to respond when _Aoba_ was to face the same situation as he did.

Totally defeated, he ruffled Noiz on the hair, grinning brightly at him as he said,

“Okay then, I’ll leave matters to you.”

Noiz nodded approvingly.

“Speaking of which,” Noiz said after tucking Aoba into bed. “You need to teach me how to cook that porridge.”

“Hmm? The fish porridge?” Aoba confirmed before he threw Noiz a smirk. “Unfortunately, I’m too tired, Noiz-kun, you might have to call Grandma to ask.”

He tried not to laugh too hard at the sullen face Noiz was giving out now.

“In return, I’ll leave everything and, well,” his voice turned small at the end and while Noiz was waiting for him to continue, he covered most of his face with the blanket before he continued. “…and myself to you then.”

He knew Noiz was smirking even without the need to look at him. Then, he felt Noiz kissing on his forehead.

“Sure. This time, you’ll be completely mine for a day.”

There was something about Noiz’s sensitivity towards the smallest details ever that never failed to fluster Aoba, making him feel relieved at the same time. He’d known that Noiz had been focusing on everything about Aoba ever since the Platinum Jail incident; he knew that Noiz was trying to grow in his own way, and he’d tried to be of as much help to Aoba as possible.

He thought he was always trying to catch up with Noiz’s pace, he always deemed that Noiz was growing a bit too fast and that it was perfectly okay for him to slow down and walk on his own preferred pace.

But little did he know that Noiz was doing the same as well – that he was _also_ trying to catch up with Aoba’s pace and that he _also_ wanted to be of help to Aoba when the time came when Aoba needed it.

At the end of the day, their feelings were mutual; and no matter how long it’d take, Aoba knew that they’d reach where they wanted to be one day, with the pace both of them preferred.

 


End file.
